


Кит Гандор разбирается со своим личным адом

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Ephebophilia, Keith Gandor/Claire Stanfield UST, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex, КИТБЫНИКАДА!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... по квартире Кита шатается Клэр Стэнфилд...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кит Гандор разбирается со своим личным адом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2012

Врут, что бессмертным не светит ни ад, ни рай, только вечная тюрьма чужой памяти. Врут – потому что, как и все живые, они вполне способны устроить себе ад и рай ещё до перехода на _ту сторону_  существования.  
  
По квартире Кита шатается Клэр Стэнфилд.  
Темно-рыжий, тонкокостный подросток, гибкий, как уличный кот, и сухопарый, как породистая борзая. Обряженный в белые конверсы, дурацкую клетчатую рубашку и мешковатые брюки с огромными карманами, набитыми какой-то чепухой. Собираясь в школу, он ещё натягивает на себя бейсболку с эмблемой «Нью-Йорк Никс», белую с обтрепавшимся козырьком, Кита она раздражает, ему хочется  _аккуратности_ , но чёрт бы с ней, есть вещи и нестерпимее.  
  
Например, то, что он варит ристретто в его кофеварке и, разлив кофе по чашкам, не забывает поставить рядом стаканчик с минералкой. Или то, что он приправляет пасту базиликом, то, что он, вообще, умеет готовить, а не только засыпать мюсли в молоко. Или то, что он тренируется в зале в то же время, когда привык тренироваться Кит, делает упоры или стойки на кольцах или выписывает русские круги на ковре, так что мешать ему кажется кощунственным, а на двоих – не хватает места. Или то, что он молчит: вокруг Кита они все всегда болтали, как заведённые, – Берга, Лак, Фиро, Кэти, сам Клэр, наконец!  _Настоящий_ Клэр любил поговорить о себе и своих достижениях, а  _этот_  молчит, только изредка бросает короткие фразы.  
Не то чтоб Киту было неудобно. Наоборот. Но – раздражает. Беспокоит. Оставляет с ощущением неправильности происходящего.  
И вызывает привыкание – вот что гаже всего.  
  
Он подбирает Шэрона на улице, в буквальном смысле. Проезжая мимо Вашингтон Сквер Парка, замечает сидящим на бордюре, под фонарём, среди глупо гогочущей группы ровесников, замечает с самокруткой в зубах и банкой «Риво», останавливает машину, выходит с чётким намерением отобрать дрянь, надрать уши и отвезти домой. И действительно – отбирает, выбрасывает энергетик и сигарету, тащит за собой к машине, слышит в спину:  
– О бля, я думал, хоть у него предки нормальные! – и злится на себя, на Шэрона и на его «предков», для которых час ночи – не повод беспокоиться за пацана.  
По привычке он рулит к себе, только на парковке вспоминая, что Уокены-младшие живут в Йорквилле, а это в пяти милях от Маленькой Италии, и вроде как не больше пятнадцати минут езды, но Шэрон уже спит, скрутившись на заднем сидении. Кит размышляет, будить его или нет; телефон в кармане мальчишки жужжит, сообщая о приходе смски, Кит машинально раскрывает и читает: «Хорошо, милый. Постарайся не слишком надоедать дяде Киту :-*».  
Шэрон просыпается, забирает свой телефон, подхватывает бейсболку с сидения и идёт к лифту.  
  
– У ма с па дэдлайн, – объясняет Шэрон утром, выливая омлет на сковороду.   
У него тёмные круги под глазами, под жёлтыми глазами, обрамлёнными длинными девчачьими ресницами. У него глаза Шейн – и это единственное во внешности, что у него от неё, а не от Клэра или материнской родни. Кит пожимает плечами – ну, чёрт с ними, с родителями, дэдлайн и дэдлайн, раз уж для них очередной выпуск комикса важнее ребёнка…  
Ребёнок проходится колесом по коридору до ванной и чистит зубы, выдавив пасту прямо на палец. Вечером Кит заходит в супермаркет, покупает зубную щётку, полотенце, чашку и полосатую пижаму шестнадцатого размера.  
  
Сперва Кит опасается, что ему действительно будут надоедать присутствием и лишним шумом, но Шэрон занимается своими делами тихо, слушает музыку в наушниках, молчит и только по вечерам стучит снарядами в зале или молотит грушу руками и ногами. Он почти не включает телевизор, иногда подсаживаясь, когда Кит смотрит старые фильмы на видео. Если фильм ему нравится, он занимает кресло, перекидывает босые ноги через один подлокотник, упирается локтем в другой и так замирает до самого конца. Если не нравится – он просто спит под мелькание кадров, подложив ладонь под щёку. Иногда приносит к просмотру пачку яблочных снеков; Кит равнодушен к сушёным фруктам, но хрустит ими вместе с ним.   
Если они засиживаются допоздна, Киту жаль его тормошить, чтоб прогнать в кровать, он просто укрывает его одеялом и оставляет спать так; а однажды даже относит в выделенную постель на руках – весу как в хорошем телёнке, думает, в следующий раз разбужу – Шэрон обхватывает его за шею руками и тычется лбом в плечо. Кит едва не сходит с ума.  
Точно разбужу, думает он, в следующий раз, и осторожно отводит рыжую чёлку со лба. Шэрон улыбается сквозь сон, и Кит сходит с ума повторно, садится на кровать и долго-долго рассматривает спящего, выглаживая взглядом линии губ, крылья носа, тени от ресниц на скулах, тонкие брови. Одеяло липнет к вспотевшим ладоням, кажется, он слишком крепко их прижимает к поверхности.  
Шэрон вертится, будто назло, давая рассмотреть себя со всех сторон.  
  
Он слишком много о нём думает. Чужой сын, чужой правнук – пусть даже похожий на Клэра, каким он знал того восемьдесят лет назад – не должен занимать столько места в его мыслях. Но занимает. Как ванну, как кофеварку, как кольца в зале, секретер, шкаф или кровать; Кит злится, но не может отказать себе в удовольствии  _смотреть и запоминать_ , как Шэрон двигается. Как тренируется, ест, спит, хмурится, улыбается, дышит…   
Родители-Уокены рисуют комиксы, Клаудиа щебечет Шэрону в трубку о перипетиях очередных съёмок. Фиро раз или два забегает к ним в гости, объясняет:  
– У Шэрона скоро пробы на фильм о сухом законе, так что ему нужен был настоящий гангстер для подражания. Мне, кроме тебя, никто в голову и не пришёл.  
Фиро спрашивает:   
– Не пора ещё забирать чадо?  
Кит смотрит тяжёлым взглядом, и Фиро разводит руками:  
– Ну, мало ли, у тебя детей никогда не было, я подумал, может, он уже мешает.  
Они с Шэроном прощаются этим нелепым ребячьим постукиванием кулака об кулак, а напоследок Фиро говорит Киту:  
– Ты только помни, что он не Клэр. И вообще.  
Кит закрывает за ним дверь.  
Сам Клэр – то есть, конечно же, Феликс Уокен – звонит ему как-то вечером по телефону и долго рассказывает, как им с Шейн нравится современный Неаполь, Италия и, вообще, Европа. О Шэроне он не спрашивает.  
  
Иногда Кит думает, что зря тогда поехал мимо Вашингтон Сквер. Особенно, когда застаёт Шэрона за тем, за чем не должен бы заставать, например, за выплёскиванием злости на нерешающуюся задачку, или за упрямым повторением раз за разом не дающегося трюка, или за самоудовлетворением под одеялом. Слишком сильно его хочется обнять и помочь. И если с задачей они вдвоём точно справятся, то с остальным…  
Кит не хочет знать, как может быть в остальных случаях, он просто собирается и едет в Сохо, находит там себе в борделе что-то рыжее, неопределённого пола, и пытается не думать о Шэроне и о Клэре, когда вбивается в развязно изгибающееся под ним тело. И у него почти получается.  
  
Потом Шэрон проходит пробы, пару недель не появляется у Кита: тот даже успевает заскучать. К собственной радости он почти отвыкает от него и забывает, что ему никто не возвращал второй комплект ключей.  
Поэтому, когда Кит опять натыкается на чужие туфли, остроносые чёрные туфли, стоящие на полке в коридоре, словно на  _своём_  месте, он удивлённо замирает и не спешит идти дальше. Шэрон выходит к нему сам. Для съёмок, мысленно отмечает Кит, ему нарастили волосы и перекрасили их в чёрный цвет, но хуже не это, хуже то, что на нём расстёгнутый пиджак с широкими лацканами, и светло-серая рубашка под галстук, и брюки прямого кроя, и даже бутафорская кобура у подмышки, и что он улыбается, нахал, радуясь произведённому впечатлению, а ещё – что Киту составляет немало труда устоять на месте и не вцепиться в него, чтоб больше никогда, никогда не отпускать.  
Впрочем, все усилия бесполезны, Шэрон подходит и сам обнимает его за талию, прижимается, и это ещё можно было бы трактовать, как банальное «я просто рад тебя видеть, дядя Кит», если бы он не запрокидывал так голову и не тянулся, заглядывая в лицо и настойчиво подставляя губы под поцелуй.  
Кит всё-таки не стальной, как бы там ни было. Хотя он оставляет себе последнюю попытку всё поправить, ловит Шэрона за подбородок и, удерживая, говорит:  
– Не делай глупостей, – а Шэрон отвечает:  
– Я же не Клэр, – и неожиданно сильным движением отводит его руку в сторону и закидывает ладонь на затылок Кита, наклоняя его голову к себе.  
«Чёртова сексуальная революция! – думает Кит. – Чтоб нам в этом возрасте хотя бы намекнули – да мы бы на ремни порезали любого, кто б осмелился предложить». Губы у Шэрона сухие и мягкие, плечи твёрдые, ягодицы поджарые, а член стоит колом и приятно давит Киту в бедро. От Шэрона пахнет шампунем Кита и его же одеколоном, а ещё желанием и тревогой. Шэрона слегка потряхивает: от предвкушения или от страха, непонятно даже – от боязни, что его сейчас оттолкнут, или от того, что всё-таки возьмут. Эта гремучая смесь чувств кружит Киту голову, хотя он ведь уже давно забыл, что так может быть.  
В голове колотится мысль об ответственности. Шэрон целуется жадно, неумело и настойчиво; он даже дышать забывает, Киту приходится силком отлеплять его от себя и давать вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Выражение лица Шэрона при этих передышках донельзя расстроенное, молящее, очень сложно не уступить этим просьбам и не притянуть к себе обратно. Очень сложно; Кит тащит его в кровать, подхватив под зад, Шэрон оплетает его талию ногами и трётся пахом о его живот.  
«Дурной ребёнок, – думает Кит, – даже не представляет, чем это всё может обернуться». Он усаживает его на постель и стягивает одежду: сперва с него, потом с себя; потом любуется ладной, спортивной фигурой, гладит бока, живот, бедра, лодыжки, мнёт в ладонях узкие ступни. «Дурной я, – думает Кит. – Ещё дурнее него».  
Шэрон смотрит на него своими, внезапно огромными, жёлтыми глазами, тянется гладить тоже, тянется губами куда-не-следовало-бы. Кит ловит оба его запястья одной рукой, они оказываются не такими уж и тонкими, как на вид, их трудно удержать, но Кит всё-таки вытягивает его в струнку на постели, прижимает и забирает его член в ладонь. Шэрон брыкается, судорожно дёргает бёдрами, подаётся и отстраняется. Кит думает, что его стоило бы проучить, но вместо этого только настойчивей теребит и ласкает, отыскивая нужный ритм, наблюдая за тем, как он прикусывает зубами нижнюю губу, как хватает воздух жадными глотками, как смежает и поднимает веки. Он даже входит во вкус этой игры, когда всё заканчивается.  
Только тогда он отпускает Шэрона и кладёт перепачканные его спермой пальцы на свой член.  
  
Потом они сидят на кровати. Шэрон обнимает его со спины и щекотно сопит в затылок. Кит понимает, что Шэрону обидно. Но, к сожалению, не настолько обидно, чтоб сорваться и сбежать прочь, хлопнув дверью.  
Он не Клэр, да.  
– Всё равно не уйду, – подтверждает он вслух мысли Кита. Кит выразительно, осуждающе вздыхает. Но вот, что странно, он чувствует себя почти счастливым.  
Рай и ад у каждого из бессмертных свой.  
  
По квартире Кита шатается Шэрон Уокен.


End file.
